


Sleep Awake

by tiinygay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Trans Character, but like......realistic ones, disassociating, guys these kids r so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinygay/pseuds/tiinygay
Summary: Dave is the new kid in town. He moved from Texas to Seattle, Washington to live with his best friend John to get away from his abusive guardian. He meets a boy who just won't shut up and he just can't stop thinking about.contains topics like mental illness, abuse, and recovery





	Sleep Awake

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this work contains topics like mental illness, abuse, and recovery. The most graphic scene is the first chapter (warnings below) otherwise its mostly just discussion of feelings n such 
> 
> TW: ment of physical abuse & mild blood

==> BE THE COOL GUY  
You cannot be the cool guy as you are currently hyperventilating in your closet. Unless that's considered cool, then you are the cool guy. You just came from a strife with Bro. A regular occurrence no doubt, but you were too slow at doging Bros attack and he got you. Right across the chest. When you screamed in agony he realized he went to far and absconded the fuck away. You stumbled back to you're room to your closet where you dig around for the first aid kit you bought for this purpose exactly. 

Wet, hot, and sticky with your blood, you wince as you peel off the shirt that clung to your skin. With morbid fascination you examine the cut in the fluorescent bathroom light as you clean it. It needed stitches. You bit your lip. Bro made it crystal clear on how he feels about hospitals last time you asked for a trip to the ER. You picked up the curved needle and spool of weird looking thread and then promptly set it down. No one else was going to do it. You pulled up youtube and decided now was a great time to learn how to do diy medical stitches. 

==> PESTER YOUR BEST FRIEND  
You are currently pestering your best friend, or at least trying to. You sent a text a few minutes ago after you got back from dinner with your dad. Now you are dicking around on the internet waiting for a response. You finally here the notification and practically jump on your phone. You just cannot wait to tell him what you're dad said!!

To Dave: hello Dave!!  
To John: sup  
To John: you do know this is a two person chat right  
To John: there's no reason to call the other person by name  
To John: like  
To John: asshole no. 1: hey  
To John: asshole no. 2: hi!  
To John: asshole no. 1: no not you, fuck you, I was talking to the ghost sitting next to you  
To John: asshole no. 2 sniffles and reluctantly offers the mic to the ghost previously mentioned and asshole no. 1 gets all weird about it knowing his friend got all sad n shit  
To Dave: pfft anyways you'll never guess what happened :B  
To John: wait fuck did he agree  
To John: this better not b some fuckn prank egbert i will hunt down you're ass and beat if if you're pulling my leg  
To Dave: it's not a joke! We got it all figured out. You'll stay in the guest room and we’ll enroll you in our school. As we need is a written signature from Bro for the school variance and a one way plane ticket there to here!!! I'll send you the paperwork for him to sign  
To John: dude i cannot fucking believe  
To John: i can get the plane ticket no problem but the signature might prove a problem  
To Dave: that might be a problem  
To John: i'll see what i can do though  
To Dave: okay!! Goodnight dave  
To John: goodnight bro

You closed out of the chat with a smile on your face. Soon your best friend would come live with you. 

==>

Here comes the hard part you thought to yourself. Now you had convince Bro to let you leave and maybe that signature. You figured you could always forge his signature if it comes down to it. You doubted he would care really. But just in case it might be best to get him to do it. You let out a controlled breath in preparation to meet him. This is the first time you will attempt to talk since he gutted you. You wrinkle the edge of the printed legal papers and make your way to where he was. 

“Sup” you say as you pass him. You felt claustrophobic around him. He was sitting on the couch playing some shitty first shooter game. You saw some pizza on the coffee table and thought about if you should dare to try to take a slice.  
Bro spares you a head nod, eyes not leaving the screen. Fine by you. You don't need to look at him anyways. After standing there for way too long to be seen as cool you clear your throat, trying to build up courage to talk to him.  
“Do you need something?” he asks as his round ends on the game.  
“Yea I need you to sign this thing for, uh, school” not technically a lie.  
“Sure thing” you pass him the papers and a ironic pink glitter pen. He signs away. Just as you thought you were off the hook he asked you, “Seattle huh?”  
You froze and turned slowly trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed chill enough. However that could change at any moment, if it hasn't already happened.  
“I'm leaving” you said simply with as much coolness as you could muster. It was pretty cool if you do say so yourself. One thing you have to thank from him.  
“Fine by me” Bro said walking away. “But you have to haul your own ass to that mudball of a state.”  
You clenched and unclenched your fist. You had to remind yourself that this was going better than planned. You mutter a “thanks.”  
He heard you of course, “Anything for my little bro.” He pulled down his shades and winked. Shivers ran down your spine. The feeling of claustrophobia fading as he exited the room. There was still an overwhelming sense of it there. You unconsciously ran your hand over where he got you last. The shitty hand done stitches needed to be pulled out soon. You already accepted that this would scar out terribly, partially because of the depth partially because of withheld professional medical treatment. What would you do without youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all got past the worst part of the fic so congrats. as I said this work contains topics like mental illness, abuse, and recovery. Its all taken from my own experience in life with these topics. If you have something to add, like a symptom or something else from your experience you want to tell me to help the characterizations dont hesitate to comment.


End file.
